Desesperacion Acelerada Futuro Preciado
by Toshiroo
Summary: Que hubiera ocurrido si los eventos del experimento para ser el primer level 6 de ciudad academia, hubieran sido diferentes? si accelerator hubiera culminado la vida de las 20000 sister? hubiera logrado su cometido? o se sumiría a la culpa y el remordimiento? si ese fuera el caso? como podría siquiera pensar en salir de ese pesado sentimiento? quien lo ayudaría?
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas a todos! hace tiempo que no publico nada xD, asi que puse mis manos a la obra y me puse a escribir xD espero esta historia les guste, es algo que he estado pensando desde que comencé las novelas ligeras, por favor si tienen algún comentario o critica, pueden decirme con toda confianza, pero por favor absténganse a decir criticas insultos D: todo demás comentario esta bien recibido! :D nuevamente espero les guste! y buenos amigos lectores aquí el primer capitulo!**

 **To Aru Majutsu No Index no me perenece, asi como sus personajes tampoco! pero esta historia es original! :D**

 _Capitulo 1_

 _Nuevo Sentimiento, Encuentro Destinado_

-Cierta noche, en ciudad academia, se podía ver como un joven de cabello blanco, el cual vestía una simple camisa negra con unos rasgos blancos a los lados, un pantalón negro, caminaba dejándose ver con una mirada aburrida, la cual mas bien parecía pesada, sombría, caminaba bajo el oscuro abrazo de la noche, con solamente la luz de la luna llena, iluminando todo a su paso, este joven, el cual cuyo nombre era desconocido, solamente conocido por el nombre de su habilidad "el acelerador" o simplemente accelerator, parecía estar pensando demasiadas cosas, todo sobre lo que recién había ocurrido, cada pensamiento, cada recuerdo regresaba a su mente en ese y en todos las situaciones del día, recordando las palabras de los doctores que le habían prometido, durante el inicio de ese experimento- si asesinas a las 20000 mil clones del railgun, podrás avanzar! Ser el primer Level 6 de Ciudad Academia!, serás incomparable! El mas fuerte! –era lo que los doctores le habían prometido, pero incluso cuando aquel joven trato de detenerlo, sin lograrlo, acabando con su vida y con la sister 10032, incluso habiendo asesinado al Level 5 railgun para poder avanzar aun mas rápido, cuando había acabado ya con las 2000 mil sister, nada había cambiado, no era lo que le habían prometido, todo el experimento había sido un fracaso, pero no era todo lo que cambio, aun conservando el titulo del mas fuerte, aun cuando era atacado y salía victorioso, este se sentía vacío, veía en su vida otro titulo aun mas grande que el mas fuerte, este veía encima de el "el mayor asesino de las historia" aun cuando se suponía eran muñecas, este las seguía viendo al dormir, al caminar, veía ahora sus manos manchadas en sangre, recordando las palabras de touma y misaka, a los cuales este no había echo caso y en su búsqueda de poder había eliminado- maldición… me prometieron que subiría… pero me siento mas estancado que nunca –accelerator no se veía igual que siempre, parecía como si al final hubiera descubierto al final algo de humanidad, el sentimiento mas cercano a la locura de la culpa, el arrepentimiento, era la primera vez que sentía algo parecido, así que no sabia como lidiar con eso, así mismo en una instalación se encontraban Aiho Yomikawa un miembro del grupo anti-skill, que se encarga de controlar los altercados de las personas con poderes sobre naturales Y Kikyo Yoshikawa una de las encargadas del experimento Level 6, la cual parecía tener una mirada triste mirando unos reportes, a la ves que suspira con suavidad- aunque el experimento fracaso, fue llevado al final, ahora la carga mas grande la tiene ese niño… me gustaría poder hacer algo… las perdidas fueron demasiado grandes –comenta esta a la vez que miraba los archivos de touma y misaka, pareciendo que sus ojos estaban lagrimosos, así su compañera la abraza para poder calmarla mientras habla levemente- por ahora… debe encontrar alguna manera para poder enmendar sus pecados, una manera que pueda rectificar su vida, aunque deba enfrentar la vida mas difícil, sus muertes fueron cubiertas como accidentes, pero el que carga con ellas encima es el, así debe encontrar una manera correcta de pedirles perdón, así como tu, como yo –comenta esta ya que ambas cargaban parte de la culpa, mientras estas conversaban sobre eso, accelerator, que tenia planeado regresar a su casa, era emboscado por gente que trataba de tomar el puesto del mas fuerte, así lo atacan, sin poder siquiera acercarse, ya que cuando estos lo golpeaban sus habilidades eran devueltas dejándolos inutilizados en el suelo, salvo un joven de cabello negro el cual vestía de manera oscura, con una chaqueta de motociclista, teniendo una cadena en sus manos, la cual mueve de manera circular- vamos! vamos esto apenas comienza mas fuerte! Debe ser fácil de matarte! –al escuchar la palabra matar, accelerator abre los ojos, los cuales se veían irritados, devolviéndole la mirada a esa persona- que sabes tu de matar a alguien –comenta este ya que esa palabra ahora parecía un tabo para el, debido a lo que había ocurrido, justamente cuando esa persona lo ataca con la cadena, accelerator realmente no iba a darle mas importancia ya que pensaba que perdería el tiempo, así estaba por retirarse, pero en ese momento mira sus manos, las cuales logra ver manchadas en sangre, descontrolándose haciendo que su poder limpie todo a su paso incluido las personas que estaban ahí, pareciendo que estaba a un paso de la locura, sale corriendo sin mirar a ningún lado, sin percatarse que el lugar erradicado donde estaba las personas habían sido casi convertidas en polvo, por lo que se dirige a su casa donde al entrar queda tendido con la espalda recostada a la pared, pero siente como había alguien en su casa por lo que parecía molestarse por esa intromisión- ha!? quien demonios eres -comenta este dejando ver una pequeña figura, la cual estaba cubierta por tan solo una manta, la cual parecía estar escondida detrás de una pared- ahhmm… misaka cree que estas alterado y podrías hacerle daño, dice misaka misaka mientras trata de esconderse de la persona que estaba buscando –esa silueta que seguía escondida dice esas palabras por lo que accelerator se veía con una venita en su cien pero antes de decirle algo reacciona pareciendo algo atónito- misaka? –dicho eso la silueta se acerca dejando ver a una pequeña niña, la cual tenia el mismo rostro de misaka, de las sister, cosa que hace que accelerator pareciera ponerse mas pálido a pesar de este ser albino- que dem.. –interrumpido por la pequeña niña, la cual se veía algo asustada, habla levemente al mayor- misaka… misaka cree que la persona que estaba buscando esta cargando demasiadas cosas, a pesar de haber echo lo que hizo, dice misaka misaka, queriendo ayudar al contrario a pesar de que sintió lo que sintieron sus hermanas –comenta esta, dando el primer encuentro de lo que podria ser la manera de que accelerator podria reivindicar su vida, y comenzar a lentamente limpiar sus pecados-


	2. Capitulo 2

**To Aru Majutsu No Index no me pertenece, así como sus personajes tampoco! pero esta historia es original! :D**

 **Capítulo 2 En El Fondo**

-Esa pequeña niña se encontraba observando a accelerator, dejando que viera su rostro completamente por lo que estaba por decirle algo, pero apenas una silaba salía de sus labios, el albino alterado habla en un grito- pero que mierdas haces acá! –dicho grito hizo que la niña se alterara, escondiéndose nuevamente detrás de una pared, donde simplemente se veía un mechón de su cabello castaño- es mas quien eres! S..se supone que todas murieron las 20000! A mis manos! Si una hubiera sobrevivido, entre todas las personas del mundo yo sería la última persona a la que buscarían! –comenta este viendo como la niña se acerca a este, cosa que causa que el albino retrocediera de donde estaba pareciendo por primera vez estar arrinconado, así la niña habla levemente- el código numérico de Misaka era 20001 código LastOrder, Misaka no era parte del experimento dice Misaka Misaka mientras se acerca cautelosamente a la persona a la que venía a ver desde el inicio –comenta la menor sin dejar de hablar con l albino dedicándole una extraña pero inocente sonrisa- Misaka es el servidor principal de la antigua red Misaka, como el experimento finalizo sin resultados aparentes, desconectaron a Misaka y por eso su cuerpo no se desarrolló, pero Misaka observo y sintió todo lo que las demás Misaka sintieron, dice Misaka Misaka haciendo un rostro triste de recordar esos eventos –comenta está haciendo un rostro melancólico pero en eso mira a accelerator fijamente al oído- Misaka no odia a accelerator, Misaka piensa que a pesar de lo que hizo es alguien triste así que el último mensaje que dejaron antes de finalizar el experimento era, ayúdalo a que salga de la oscuridad, dice Misaka Misaka explicándole el último mensaje que las sister dejaron para el antes de finalizar todo –al escuchar eso accelerator abre los ojos con sorpresa los cuales parecían irritados- pero que mierda es eso… yo las acabe… las descuartice… las hice estallar y me dices que te dijeron de que me ayudaras? Y una mierda podría creer eso! –comenta eso por lo que la menor habla levemente atreviéndose a colocar su mano en la cabeza de este, viendo que la habilidad de reflexión no se había activado, ya que está realmente no representaba amenaza alguna para el- gritas mucho pero Misaka siente tu bio electricidad alterada y corazón latiendo rápidamente dice Misaka Misaka mientras acaricia la cabeza del contrario como si fuera un niño regañado –dicho eso le dedica una sonrisa suave- ninguna estaba enojada, ya que lo hacían por el experimento, aunque es cierto que no querían morir, pero en el fondo lo que deseaban también era que encontraras tu camino y no buscaras un absurdo poder para poder seguir solo –al escuchar esas palabras, accelerator parece más frustrado, no porque se sintiera insultado, sino que por alguna razón parecía estar sintiendo algo de alivio en esas palabras pero sentía que no merecía eso, así que aparta la mano de la contraria levemente- no hables como si me conocieras, ahora largo de mi casa –comenta este ya que nunca había sido capaz de lo que sentía y demostrarlo, viendo como LastOrder habla levemente a pesar de que este le decía eso de manera fría- Misaka no tiene donde ir así que dormirá acá, dice Misaka Misaka tirándose a la cama de accelerator –al hacer eso está comienza a rodar en su cama mientras que accelerator al ver eso tiene una venita en su cien pero suspira levemente- haz lo que quieras –al pronunciar esas palabras accelerator se acomoda en un sofá para tratar de poder dormir, logrando esa hazaña pasadas varias horas debido a lo que estaba pensando, sintiendo, además de que escuchaba los suaves y tiernos ronquidos de la menor que había invadido su cama, a la vez que se veía como alguien los estaba observando por la ventana con unos binoculares especiales, teniendo una especie de comunicador en su mano- no le hizo nada a la niña, repito la niña está a salvo –dicho eso varias personas que apuntaban al edificio retiran sus armas mientras suena una voz del otro lado del comunicador- te dije que no tenías que preocuparte, si alguien puede realmente ayudarlo a él, es esa niña –se escucha la voz de Kikyo Yoshikawa quien había seguido los pasos de LastOrder desde que escapo del laboratorio, quien se sorprendió de a quien estaba buscando, pero parecía que ahora estaba más tranquila, pensando que ella podría ayudarlo a salir del agujero en el que estaba metido-

-Pasadas las horas, se veía como el sol comenzaba a salir, iluminando todo a su paso, tomando completo control del cielo, las aves comenzaban a cantar alegremente, viendo que ese día era fresco ya que los árboles se encontraban bailando al compás del viendo que las sacudía suavemente, las personas comenzaban a despertar, iniciando sus día a día, al igual que cierto joven albino que se encontraba en su hogar, teniendo un rostro de claramente no haber podido dormir, el cual despierta al sentir un aroma quemado, al pensar que estaba en un incendio se levanta, viendo una nube de humo negro viniendo de su cocina así que acude rápidamente pero lo que encuentra era algo más molesto que sorpresivo, veía como la pequeña niña estaba corriendo de un lado a otro con un sarten el cual tenía una bola de fuego encima- pero que mierda haces! Tratas de quemar mi casa?! –dicho eso la menor lo mira con los ojos lagrimosos- Misaka pensaba que si preparaba un desayuno delicioso podría hacerte sentir bien pero Misaka nunca había cocinado, dice Misaka Misaka mientras trata de apagar el fuego del sarten sin incendiar la casa –dicho eso se ve como accelerator antes de que esta hiciera algo, toma el sarten del mango pero sin protección alguna por lo que termina quemándose levemente así este luego de echar agua a dicho utensilio y apagarlo, este venda su mano mientras la niña continua mirándolo con esos ojos lagrimosos- perdón, dice Misaka Misaka culpable de que se haya lastimado la mano –dicho eso estaba por ponerse a llorar pero Accelerator al verla suspira levemente- no pasa nada, pro si queremos comer algo debemos ir afue…ra? –este termina hablando entrecortadamente ya que se percata de cómo esta estaba vestida, ya que usaba una de sus camisas solamente la cual parecía quedarle realmente grade- pero que mierda haces? –dicho eso, este le pregunta sobre él porque usaba su ropa, así la menor le explica que solamente tenía la capa con la que llego así que Accelerator frunce levemente el ceño pero suspira levemente- kah… está bien vamos a comer pero primero debo comprarte algo de vestir –comenta este tomando un suéter para ponérselo encima ya que no podía salir así viendo como esta le hace un leve puchero- pero hace calor! Dice Misaka Misaka mientras trata de no derretirse, –comenta eso dejando poner esa prenda, pero por alguna razón accelerator se veía calmado aun cuando le alega a ña contraria- pues aguántate! Te lo quitas cuando te compre ropa –le exclama este, dejando ver que enserio poseía una expresión más calmada y amena, cosa que ni este se había percatado, pareciendo algo paternal con la contraria, la primera persona que le había mostrado amabilidad a pesar de que era este quien había asesinado a las otras 20000 mil sister, accelerator al percatarse de eso cambia levemente su expresión al salir con ella ya que esta le toma la mano como si fuera el un importante familiar y no quería que se perdiera- porque me siento así? –el albino piensa eso sin dejar de caminar ya que realmente pensaba que no merecía llegar a sentirse aliviado o tranquilo, pensaba que debía sufrir por lo que había echo, pero sin percatarse de eso, gracias a esa pequeña mano que estaba tomando la suya, este estaba lentamente escalando por una pared tan inmensa como la vida, tratando de salir de ese agujero al que se había metido a propósito para poder pagar sus pecados, sin darse cuenta de la realidad, de que este estaba lentamente pagando su cuenta con tan solamente estar con esa niña que acudió a él, sin saber todo lo que le esperaba en su camino de redención-

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 2, espero que les guste tanto como me gusto a mi!**

 **:D seguiré publicando los demás capítulos lo más pronto que pueda! También intentare continuar los capítulos de** **Juicio Del Cielo Oscuro!**

 **Me pregunto si accelerator podrá encontrar la paz, podrá salir del agujero oscuro donde se encuentra? Esa pequeña e inocente niña lo ayudara completamente?**

 **Averigüémoslo en los capítulos que siguen ;D**

 **Saludos especiales a mi novia 3 Te Amo Eri! / 3**

Saludos a mis amigos de Fairy Tail Legendary (y Aura aunque no pueda jugar el juego D: ) Liar, Wendy, Rogue! XD ESPERO LES GUSTE


End file.
